


Blind Date

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [11]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: 2 am, AU, Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Cooking, Crack, Cute, Dongsik's friends, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Oblivious Dongsik, Protective cop friends, Psychopath brothers, Psychopath family tree, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: In Woo is trying to murder a fluffy bloke as his first attempt. The said fluffy thinks he is his blind date. How is a psychopath murderer, trying to climb up a pipe to the balcony at 2 AM in the morning a blind date? Just who is this fluffy haired guy? And who is the other psychopath who set this up in the first place even?
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

In Woo startles as the fluffy haired guy walks to the balcony and looks down directly at him. In Woo is climbing the pipe gracefully to get into the guy's balcony on the first floor of the secluded apartment. Currently in the process of trying to break in and kill the said fluffy haired idiot. But In Woo has been noticed, seen - does that make him an idiot? Never, In Woo can never be an idiot, he is far too smart for that. He can change any situation to his preference. 

In Woo can overpower him and kill him, he is sure. The guy doesn't look very good with defense or violence.

He doesn't look like he will push In woo off the balcony or something.

In Woo can't lie that he is a cleaner. It is fucking 2 AM in the morning. And why is this guy awake now? Even the security is asleep and so are the CCTVs - thanks to In Woo - and all lights are off in this side of the building. Today is a weekday and there are not many units occupied and it is a bit away from other buildings.

In Woo pauses, in his black hoodie serial killer outfit, still clinging onto the pipe. He is extremely fit for a reason. Now, he can't escape, the guy has seen his face. Can he still try to get into the balcony and make something up?

The guy whips out something from his pocket and In Woo knows he is done, the guy is going to call the cops and he is going to give In Woo's sketch and everyone is going to be after him and he is going to become a laughing stock.

In Woo decides to move swiftly and tackle the guy but before In Woo can even more, the guy takes a photo of him and it temporarily blinds In Woo because the flash is on and fuck, he loses his balance and is about to fall but the guy catches his hands and pulls him up.

What is happening? What in the world is happening?

Why is he reeling In Woo in instead of letting go? It will not hurt much, it is just one floor but still... why is he not letting In Woo fall? Just what is this guy? Who is this idiot? Or is this guy a psychopath himself? Is he going to fight In Woo?

In Woo grits his teeth and spits out, forgetting his situation for a moment. "You almost killed me."

The guy bows and apologizes, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I d-din't know you were going to surprise me like this! And I d-didn't realize the flash was on!"

Huh? Huh? _HUH_? Surprise? How is In Woo trying to kill him a surprise in the first place?

Can this guy see the future or predict deaths or something? Was he tipped off by In woo's psychopathic family? Was he waiting for In Woo to come and kill him? Is he suicidal? Insane? If he knew... why was he waiting alone instead of with cops? Of course, it would be difficult to believe in something like clairvoyance without proof but why is he alone?

Has In Woo walked into a trap? Is the guy going to do something to In Woo? Is his appearance deceptive? A facade?

In Woo decides to stalk his victims more. He didn't stalk this guy enough. He needs to be more meticulous and careful. He should have planned more instead of being blindly excited and trying to kill someone. He got too excited for his first kill, _fuck_.

Dong Sik shakes his head and doesn't let In woo get up.

He removes In Woo's hoodie and takes a clearer picture and giggles after showing it to In Woo.

What. The. Fuck. This guy is off his rockers, clearly.

The guy types furiously on his phone and in Woo knows that he is sending it to his friends. Again, In Woo is confused. Was the guy pretending? Why is he still pretending? He just looks clueless but is actually smart enough to send In Woo's photo to someone? Did he lay a trap with someone for In Woo?

Dong Sik giggles and takes another photo, this time, a selfie with In Woo and sends it again to Bo Kyung and Taek Soo with a V sign.

He explains, "The previous photo wasn't clear, sorry. I know you don't like taking photos much. I just wanted to show my friends that you are trying hard."

In Woo snorts mentally, trying hard to _kill_ someone? Are Dong Sik and his friends wannabe killers too?

Is In Woo being made fun of now? Is he being hunted? What is happening? In Woo has never been in such a situation before, he has always had the upper hand, always been confident but now... he is not so sure, he is actually a little confused, it is embarrassing to accept.

Dong Sik gently helps In Woo stand up. He grins cutely, "You remembered that I like horror movies!"

Something clicks. Wait. So the fluffy haired guy thinks that In Woo is doing this on purpose for him, trying to impress fluffy... was it a blind date? Things make a little bit more sense but who the fuck sets up a blind date at 2 AM in the morning? Some other psychopath is after him.

Floofy seems to be a trouble magnet yet seems to have good luck at the same time.

Fluffy hair is a fluffy idiot. Confirmed. How the hell did he accept the blind date conditions? Are his friends and family and relatives idiots as well? Is there no one to stop or advice him? Wait, why is In Woo feeling concerned in the first place, about his target?

Maybe they weren't able to talk him out of it but asked him to send photo instead. Because he doesn't look like someone who would send the photo to his friends at 2 AM. He looks like someone who would take and preserve photos but not actively send to friends or family at 2 AM.

They were waiting for him to send this photo as insurance. Good there is someone with sense around this senseless poofy haired spaced out idiot. Wait, no, not good honestly because In woo can't kill him now apparently. Evidence. Proof.

They are probably living nearby too. Will they be sending In Woo a text right now to warn him? They don't have his number.

His phone beeps. In Woo sighs. They are probably cops or someone in that kind of job. They are happily misusing it to protect this idiot - for nefarious purposes - aren't they? Does he have to read the text? He can probably guess what it says.

'We are his cop friends, better watch yourself. If you hurt him, we will kill you. Treat him well.' In Woo should probably sue them but he doesn't want to go to court for something like this. What if he gets pulled into something annoying?

He should stalk his victims properly, their routine, their friends, relatives, family. He should collect more details instead of being excited and going in for the kill, literally, no pun intended. This is why practicals are more important than theory. In Woo's first attempt, first plan has many holes, he should perfect his craft for everyone's sake, especially for his and this fluffy's sake.

~~~~~~~~~~

"So... how do you want me to call you?" Fluffy guy smiles, nearly blinding In Woo.

So the online guy hasn't given his name.

In Woo rolls his eyes, "Seo In Woo." He has no qualms sharing his real name.

In Woo looks at the guy with expectation.

The guy nods. "In Woo-ssi! You can call me by my name."

A pause.

In Woo wonders if he should ask for it. He probably already gave his name during the online chats. Will asking for his name at least raise suspicious flags in this guy's head?

"Yook Dong Sik."

Apparently In Woo didn't have to ask or think so much.

He nods, "Dong Sik-ssi." 

Dong Sik smiles.

"Lets eat?"

There is food _now_? At fuck AM in the morning?

Dong Sik leads him to the dining table which has a variety of salads, fruits and vegetables. Is it the online guy that's a health freak or Yook Dong Sik? Good for In Woo's body, he prefers eating healthy too.

They settle in and start.

"Is it good?"

So, why is In Woo still here? Eating healthy at 3 freaking AM?

He just nods. He tries not to choke on his food as he sees Dong Sik fluttering around in the kitchen, getting things ready. Just how can a grown man be so endearing? In Woo knows he should probably hate him but a part of him just finds his antics cute. The way he scurries, the way his hair is so fluffy, the way his eyes are so wide, the way his voice sounds when he speaks.

He really seems to love food, cooking and eating. He seems to love movies, especially the horror thriller ones. In Woo is 28. The guy is probably 25. Just why is he talking so animatedly, flailing around, eating and talking about horror films at the same time? Where does this much enthusiasm come from his body at 3 freaking AM?

In Woo feels a little bad about this guy's luck. The bloke, he almost got killed by his blind suspicious date who still hasn't made an appearance. The guy is probably waiting for Dong Sik to go to sleep so he can come by and do weird things.

Dong Sik got almost killed by In Woo himself. 

But the keyword here is _almost_. He seems to have really really good luck. 

In Woo's own plans were stopped by Dong Sik's cop friends. So as revenge, he is going to stop the blind date from hurting Dong Sik. In Woo didn't have his share of fun so how dare anyone else have fun with Dong Sik? Even if In Woo were to leave, Dong Sik's cop friends would probably intervene. In Woo can't have things pinned on him.

In Woo sighs as the bell rings. Finally. So, it is the original psychopath who tricked this fluffy idiot, the original psychopath who is after Dong Sik.

Dong Sik wonders who is at the door at this hour. In Woo is curious too. He wants to kill the other psychopath idiot now instead of this fluffy haired Dong Sik for obvious reasons. In Woo can't believe he has actually changed his target in the past hour.

In Woo knows he should probably leave, that Dong Sik might actually become suspicious but he doesn't want to. He peaks at the entrance as Dong Sik opens the door. Just who could this be?

In Woo laughs mentally as he sees the face of his brother. He isn't surprised. In Woo isn't surprised at all. Psychopathy runs in his family, after all. Seo. Ji. Hoon.

The only difference is his brother probably wouldn't end up killing Dong Sik, just would have tortured him a little in the name of pleasure, control and would have never come back here again unless Dong Sik is a submissive who wants it again and willingly invites Ji Hoon, which could also be a likely scenario. However, Ji Hoon's attention span is very limited, he tires of things easily.

His father and cousins wouldn't probably kill Dong Sik either. They would have other kinds of fun with Dong Sik. In Woo is the only one who is willing to take his tendencies to an extreme, to test his limits. But alas, his first attempt of killing someone is down the drain thanks to the first fluffy victim he chose.

Dong Sik looks meek and innocent but In Woo wonders just how exactly is he in bed. Is he different? One never knows. It is always the silent and innocent ones.

Dong Sik and Ji Hoon's conversation floats through.

"I told you not to have anyone else at home for our first meeting."

Dong Sik looks confused, "Huh?" He tilts his head and with his mop of hair, In Woo is reminded of a combination of Scooby Doo and Shaggy.

Is In Woo not the one he chatted online with? Is In Woo not the one who promised to meet Dong Sik in his home at 3 AM today?

Meanwhile, In Woo snorts to himself. His brother reeks of suspicion from head to toe. Just how the fuck does he not seem weird to Dong Sik? How does this seem normal to Dong Sik? Just what rosy lens is Dong Sik seeing the world with? How does he understand people's intentions?

Who the hell lets someone they meet online into their house, at fucking 2 AM in the morning? How does this not raise any red flags in Dong Sik's eyes? Godly insane hour. Even if Dong Sik is a guy, don't guys get abused, raped and murdered as well? Even if it is a smaller number when compared to female victims.

Just where the hell is his sense of self preservation?

Dong Sik just looks puzzled, that's it. He is not doubting either of them and In Woo just wants to strangle some sense into his fluffy brain, maybe beat some sense into his large head so hard that his brain and non existent rusty self protection instincts will rattle and become active.

His sense of self defense is in negative temperature.

His brother peeps past Dong Sik's shoulders and raises his eyebrows coolly at In Woo as if asking him why he is having dinner at 3 AM instead of killing Dong Sik and fleeing after wiping the crime scene spotless. Of course, In Woo's killer outfit isn't missed by Ji Hoon.

They have a war of wits and a silent conversation with just their eyes.

'This isn't on purpose?'

In Woo shakes his head subtly. 'Just a coincidence.'

Ji Hoon mentally snorts and rolls his eyes.

An awkward pause.

'So... are you going to kill him?'

'Don't know.' Things are not in his favor now but does he want to kill Dong Sik later? He can't kill Ji Hoon either because he is In Woo's brother. In Woo's night is completely ruined. He hasn't decided yet but for now his options are in favor of sparing Dong Sik. In Woo shrugs carelessly.

'Should I come back for him later?' Ji Hoon looks positively like a maniac. Of course, he won't kill Dong Sik but looking at people like Dong Sik just makes people like In Woo, Ji Hoon and his family want to torture him and hear his pained moans and enjoy his reactions and expressions. Dong Sik looks so soft and it just makes them want to do things to him, _unspeakable_ things, not just killing. How dull.

In Woo glares, staking his claim. He will decide what to do with Dong Sik but he knows he wants Dong Sik somehow. 'Get lost, this one is _mine_.'

Ji Hoon tchs. 'Fine.' 

"I think it is best if I leave as you have company, best if we don't stay in touch." He says in a monotone to Dong Sik, not even looking at him properly. Dong Sik looks confused and a little bit disappointed but not heart broken.

Dong Sik opens his mouth to say something, probably to clear things or apologize or ask but Ji Hoon raises his hands and shakes his head. "It is the best for you." You don't want two psychopaths from the same family tree after you, just one will be hard enough to deal with.

Just wait, wait till my brother hits you with his everything, not physically, of course. Ji Hoon feels a little bit disappointed that he can't have Dong Sik and a little bit excited to see just what his brother will do to Dong Sik or vice versa. He is getting different vibes from In Woo.

Ji Hoon is rubbing his hands gleefully in his head.

It is a good thing he hasn't had a taste of Dong Sik. He gets tired easily but Dong Sik looks a bit different from his usual conquests. Ji Hoon might not be able to control himself with just one round. He might have ended up breaking him completely before handing him over to his hyung.

But he is not in a mood to fight with his brother. In Woo usually wins. He liked Dong Sik, it is a bit regretful but it just makes it a bit easier to give him up to his hyung.

Dong Sik closes the door - how the fuck is he still closing the door, unconsciously trusting In woo instead of running away and calling security or screaming bloody murder or contacting the cops? - and looks at In Woo expectantly.

"Who are you?"

Oh, so _now_ , he has his doubts. In Woo should have left but he is sure he will end up running into Dong Sik again accidentally based on the plans he is mentally sketching.

And even now, Dong Sik isn't making a move to hit In Woo with anything, he isn't in a defensive position. Would Ji Hoon have gotten hit? In Woo doubts it. He is better than Ji Hoon but Dong Sik doesn't look like he would hit anyone - tangled pan style and tie up - that easily.

"I am keeping you."

For experiment purposes. Of course. Nothing else. Right.

Dong Sik's cheeks become pink. He reddens and looks flustered.

In Woo can't wait. He walks forward and pulls Dong Sik for a rough kiss and eats Dong Sik's moans and whimpers. It is going to be delicious. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
